


You're perfect

by orphan_account



Series: The trials of Solangelo [5]
Category: HoO - Fandom, pjato
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Love, M/M, Sex, bi-ness, boobs, boy to girl for a few hours, gender changing(magic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piper brings up Will being bi at breakfast one day and suggests a new thing to the lovers.





	1. Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Will is bi... but he was a virgin before Nico dammit!!! I hate the ones that make Nico feel unspecial when hevwasn't Will's first, cause dammit Nico, you are so special!!! ...anyways, can you tell I've had a long day? Ugh, on with the story...

Will, Nico and Piper sat at the Hades table eating breakfast, talking and laughing. There was a pause in the conversation and Piper spoke up."Hey, Will, you're bi right?" she asked with a sly smile, making the two boys sitting across from her turn red.  
Will swallowed and nodded, trying not to let his embarrasment show too much.  
"Hm, you wanna try something new in bed?" she said leaning forward against the table.  
"Hey! He's mine!"Nico said standing, getting simultaniously worried and protective; worried his good friend was goig after his boyfriend [and she getting him] and protective, because, ya know, Will is his, and only his.  
"Woah woah woah! Calm down Deathboy! I don't wanna get laid, I'm helping you get laid, so just shut up and listen; I have been working with the Hecate cabin on developing a new kind of potion, used for..."  
"For?" Will and Nico asked at the same time.  
"For...Gender changing," Piper said after an uncomfortable pause.  
"Does it work?" Will asked.  
"Yeah...Remember when Jason was gone from camp for a few days? We tested it on him and accidentaly gave him too much... Yeah, he's still kinda irked at me for that," she gave a sheepish smile.  
"So, you think that Nico should take it so I can have male/female sex?" Will asked, things starting to click.  
"Yep! And I would be happy to help Nico with the transformation," she said with a big grin.  
"Well, we should do it today since you're off hours Will," Nico said as he stood and stretched. "Will, wait in my cabin, I'll be there in a little bit, Piper? Let's do this."  
Piper followed him to the Aphrodite cabin.  
He entered and a bunch of girls(and guys) squealed and high-fived eachother. Piper went over to a safe, put in a ridiculously long passcode and produced a yellowish vial and handed it to Nico.  
"This is diluted, so you can drik it all, and it'll last for the rest of the day." Nico took it and drank it. He blacked out a few seconds later.  
>o


	2. Woah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, Nico's a real girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best with the sex, but I'm better at writing gay stuff... \\_(oo)_/

Nico openned his eyes to the worried and surprised face of Piper.  
"Are you okay Nico?" she asked. Nico slowly sat up on one of the Aphrodite beds.  
"Yeah I think-" Nico cut himself off by throwing his hands over his mouth...or her mouth. The voice that came out wasn't his usual tenor, but a soprano. He looked down and on hi- erm, her chest were a fair sized set of boobs. He ran his hand through his hair to find that it long, about halfway down his back. He stood up and everyone got a really good look at...her...; Nico's ass was still perfect, her features more round and feminine, but still toned and thin from the training. Nico still looked like Nico, but just more... girl-like. "Um, so how do I do this?" asked Nico in her high voice, motioning toward her new body.  
"Come with me!" Piper said, leading Nico over to a set of drawers. She pulled it open and took out a C cup bra, gave it to Nico and started rumaging again, looking for a black dress for Nico to wear. Nico held the bra out awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with it.  
Piper's arms were filled with many dark choices for Nico and shooed everyone out of the cabin so she could get Nico ready for his date.  
"Shirt off," Piper said. Nico took it off and instantly covered her boobs. Nico's abs weren't as defined because there was a thin layer of fat(welcome to being a girl) and Piper helped her into the bra. It was black and lacy, making Nico's pale skin look even more gorgeous. She held out a pair of matching panties and Nico stripped the rest of the way, stopping for a quick second to look at the new parts of her body.  
"Kay, this should fit," Piper said,holding a nice black, knee-length dress. It was strapless and had a lace bust, and a white sheer cardigan. "You want layers, so he can sexily strip them off," Piper said with a sly smirk.  
Nico put the dress on and then Piper sat her down at one of the many vanities in the room. Make up time!" she said too excitedly.  
>o


	3. Woah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico, or Nicki, is revealed to Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml oml oml yes yes yes

After Piper put on a small amount of make up, she disappeared into a closet and came back out with a pair of black heels.  
"Uh, how bout no?" Nico said, not wanting to break anything. "I'll just wear these thanks" she said, holding up her slightly beat up converse.  
"Ugh," Piper groaned and rolled her eyes, uncerimoniously throwing the death-bringers back into the closet.   
Nico laced the shoes up and Piper started screwing with her hair, pulling parts of it behind Nico's head and pinning it in place with a few bobby pins.Nico's hair was still wavy. Piper wiped a fake tear out of her eye and said in a sappy voice,"My little girl is growing up...Remember condoms!" Nico rolled her eyes and started walking to the door. Piper waved fare-well and Nico left.  
On her way to her cabin, she got a few cat-calls from some of the guys, including Percy and Jason...yep, they totally had functional relationships,not...  
Nico slowly openned the door, poking his head through to see Will laying on the bed. Will turned his head quickly and his jaw dropped. Nico walked fully into the cabin, shutting and locking the door behind him, Will's jaw dropping even lower if possible.  
"Hi," Nico said timidly, looking down at her shoes. Will regained some composure and sat up on the bed, his cock already getting hard and uncomfortable under his pants.  
"Y-you look gorgeous Nicki," Will studdered out. Nico blushed at the name.  
"Thanks," she said, hands clasped in front of her. Will stood and walked over to Nico, placing his hands on her narrow hips. Nico shuddered at the contact and looked up into Will's eyes, seeing them riddled with lust. She clasped her hands around his neck, feeling so much smaller than Will.  
"How are you?" Nico asked smiling.  
"I'm fantastic, how bout you Nicki?" Nico blushed at the name again.  
"I'm fine...You know what would make it better?" Nico asked in a sort of hopeful way.  
"Hm?" Will asked, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of yall have read my Dio Mio! (or Mio Dio...i forget..) please tell me in the comments if I should continue or not. And yall should check out the rest of this series.There's a small plot running through it kinda, but it doesn't really matter order wise

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue, ig...


End file.
